User talk:JSkelly
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Delver Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse To JSkelly Hello! I am a big fan of Delver, and it's wiki. I love to reaserch games on their wikis when I am not playing them, and I am sure that I am not the only one that does this. When I learned that Delver had a wiki I jumped right over to it, only to find that a lot of the pages where missing or did not contain very much information. I have added a lot of pages to this wiki and would love to help out with the monseters page, however the monster page is locked for me. I have a lot of information that I could add to these pages yet I can not. Can you please unlock them for me, or is there anything I can do to get them unlocked? From Ninja9351 Ok thanks! In the place where I should get the edit sign it says view source, not edit. That is the problem. Just thought I'd let you know. From Ninja9351 The edit thing on the mobs pages still say view source and not edit. I don't have it. So.... how can I get that? Yes I do have that. Figured I would give you the run down of what I have gotten done. I have added the speeds of monsters to their pages and also added the monster type and a description of all of the monsters. You should see this next part when you next come to the page but Seskie has done a huge amount of work to the main page. From Ninja9351 P.S. I have also added all of the monsters to the mob catoglory so now when you go to a monster page you just click the mobs link and it takes you back to the mobs page.Ninja9351 02:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) That's agood question. I don't know. Should I ask on the forums? You do have a point. However this is a wiki and that page was compleatly for the monsters and some realy technical players like to know that kind of thing. Hey long time no see. I have done lots of clean up and work on the wiki latley. I have promoted the wiki on wikia.com and they said that it would be approved in 2-4 buissness days. By the way, do you think that we need more admins? It's just that other than me, the only other admin is Seskie and he hasn't been on in a while. Just something I thought that I should bring up.Ninja9351 (talk) 02:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) @Ninja, If it is alright with you and Josh, I wouldn't mind being an admin. I have much more free time now than when I joined the wiki and I plan to spend some of it working on the wiki, the rest of it on the Mass Effect series. :P I have started fixing up some typos around the wiki, and I am working on a tutorial for DelvEdit. I plan to fix all the typos I come across, then flesh out the modding part of the wiki. I don't really know what you get from being an admin besides the ability to delete pages, edit the main page (the only thing I want to change on the front page is the "Etc" to "Other", that tears my OCD apart man) or possibly ban users. I'll search to see if you get any other benefits. It's fine if I can't be an admin though, I'll still edit what I can to help the wiki. Minus the "Etc" that needs to be "Other"... e_o TheNite (talk) 06:54, November 10, 2012 (UTC)